The wicked hunt
by Kalvie.64
Summary: What if Mencheres had a daughter that he hid from everyone? He adopted Evi a few days after she was born and has been protecting her ever since. But what happens when Mencheres is the one that needs to be protected? The sole two people that can help him out of this predicament will have to work together to get him back. But how can Evi work with Ian when she hates him so?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Evi – 6 years old_

"Oh my god!" I screamed. " Thank you so much, dad. I love it. This is really what I wanted for Christmas."

I then started to jump all over the place, so happy that I received my first Walkman. Music is my life, I'm telling you. It really is. And dad knows it. I have been begging for a Walkman since my friend Serena walked in the school with it.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." Said my dad. "You know I will do anything to make you the happiest little girl in the world, right?" He hugged me tight and it made me feel so loved and protected. I loved my daddy. "You are the most important person in the world to me. And there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, princess."

See, this is why I loved him. He was always so nice to me and always made me feel like I was his number one princess. Even thought, I know that he is not my reel daddy. A lot of people at school said that because I don't look like him one little bit.

When I got home that day, I was crying. Why were they saying all those horrible things to me? How could they say that my dad, wasn't really my dad? I didn't want to talk to daddy about it because I was scared that he would know and not want me anymore.

But he knew right away that something was wrong. My teacher, Ms. Elizabeth, called him and told him all about the other mean kids. So, he explained everything. He explained that my real dad and my real mom couldn't be with me right now. And that he was taking the place of my dad in the meantime, whatever that means.

He also said that I was the luckiest kid on earth. Because he had the choice to adopt any kid. And the one he chose was me. Because I was unique, special and he knew that I would be his one and only princess. His forever little princess.

Now I know that I am so lucky. Because my daddy picked me and he will keep me no matter what. That's what he pinky promised me. It's a deal that can never be undone, and we both know that.

"I got you something too." I said as I was headed for the stairs. It's so hard to hide things from daddy. He always finds everything that I try to hide. But this, I was able to keep it hidden.

I got it from under my bed, it was stuck between my mattress and the bed frame. Best hiding place ever! I just wanted him to open it, like right now. So, I dashed downstairs.

"Here! This is for you. I made it all myself." I said, so proud that I was able to give him something this Christmas. He always said that the best thing about Christmas was being able to give someone you love what they desire most.

He loves my drawings so much that I made one especially for him. On it were different pictures that I found of both of us, with hearts and I even draw us both princess hats.

"This is the best gift you could have given me princess." He said while still looking at it. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I told you this was going to be the best holiday ever."

We then went on with our family tradition. For as long as I can remember, we sit in front of the fireplace and watch Christmas movies. It's so fun! There's popcorn, chocolate, soda and candies. All the things that a real princess would have.

During the movie, I must have fallen asleep because when I came to, I was being carried by daddy. Pretty soon, I figured that something was wrong. I heard screams and pleading. That were coming from daddy. But they were so far away. That's when I noticed that the person holding me was not daddy.

"Let go of me!" I screamed as I tried to wiggle out of his arms.

I kicked and scratched and bit. Nothing was happening, I couldn't get free of him and I was starting to get scared. This was not normal. Daddy never screamed. He was never angry.

That's when I started crying uncontrollably. I couldn't stop and it seemed to annoy the man holding me.

"Will you shut up, you stupid brat, or I will make you." He said, so angry. I couldn't stop crying but I wasn't make a sound. That seem to keep him calm. My daddy thought, that was something else. I have never heard him being so angry.

"You will let her go. If you don't I will make personally sure that the rest of your life will be a living hell. And believe me, you will pray for hell to claim you before I am done with you. No one touches her and lives. No. One."

I, for sure, wouldn't argue with dad when he is speaking like that. But this man seemed to think it was a good idea because he laughed in his face.

"There is nothing you can do, dear Mencheres, except everything we tell you to do. Otherwise, it's body parts that you will receive."

Just as he finished talking, I was dropping from his arms. I couldn't believe my luck, he let go of me! As I turned to see what he was going to do next, my daddy went over to me and hugged me against his chest. I was at the best place in the world. Being hugged by the person I loved most.

"It's okay", he kept repeating. "everything will be okay. You are safe now."

He also kept me from looking back at them. Saying that I didn't need to see that and it wasn't for someone my age. I did as he said because daddy always knows best.

I couldn't even understand what happened. But that night I had so many nightmares, dad had to stay me through the night. I kept dreaming about the bad men taking me away and keeping me from daddy forever. I dreamt of me missing my hands, all because of what they said. It was a horrible night.

The next day, everything went as usual. I went to school, played with my friends and got picked up by my dad.

When my dad went to pick me up, I noticed that Miss Elizabeth was talking to my dad and he was angry. When I got home, he told me that someone else tried to pick me up today at school and that we would have to move. That it was too dangerous here, now.

I was about to lose my friends and Miss Elizabeth. I didn't want to leave. But at the end, the choice was not mine and we moved. Far, far away. So far that I couldn't see my friends anymore. That night I heard him talk on the phone.

"We can't stay here. It's too dangerous. They found us and were threatening her. If my enemies figure out that she is my weakness it will get dangerous." There was some silence. He was probably listening to the other person on the phone.

"No, I can't leave her. It's not an option. I will try 1 million avenues before I leave her to the hands of someone else. There is no one that I trust with her. Be a leader for my line, I will be gone for at least a decade."

I also got a new name. I was Evelyn now. I hated it, I liked Evi way better. But daddy said it was necessary and after what I heard; I couldn't disappoint him. So, I pretended not to hate it as much. I also pretended to love it here and made new friends. After a while, it was home and I wished I wouldn't have to give it up in the future.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Evi – Present_

"You think you can beat me, little girl?" He said. I think his name was Rocket. Honestly, I couldn't care less. Bad vampires meet their ends very quickly with me. After all, that's what I do. And I'm very good at it.

I heard a lot about the Red Reaper. How she only kills vampire who kills humans and her whole story. She fascinates me. She is so badass, and I have never heard of someone else with her reputation. If you are involved in the supernatural world, you have heard of her. She used to be a hybrid between a vampire and a human. It made her unique and permitted her to hunt without anyone thinking she could be dangerous. It gave her an edge. It made her so special that vampires and ghouls still talks about her to this day.

Unfortunately, she retired and is not out and about, taking the dangerous rebels out. No one has cleaned the streets in a while and it's starting to become a real problem. Now, vampires and ghouls think they can do whatever they damn well please and no one will come for them. Do you have any idea how chaotic that is? How many messes there are to clean because the killers can't be bothered? The answer to that is too damn much.

The humans are very close to finding out who we really are. A lot of vampires had to green eye officials to keep them from finding it out. But one day, soon if it keeps going at this rate, the luck will run out. Once it's out, there is nothing that can be done. The medias have a far bigger reach than what they are able to make them forget.

So, I have self-appointed myself to that role. I'm the new Red Reaper now, or whatever. I really need to find an original name, but I suck at this. But, if I'm being honest, the main reason I'm doing this is because I was bored. Sitting at home and doing absolutely nothing is not my cup of tea and never has been. I also couldn't listen to my father, Mencheres, complain about this problem one more minute.

So, I decided to help him with said problem. Even though he doesn't want me too. But that's just a detail. Another detail is that he doesn't know, so how about we keep this between us?

Anyway, that leads us to today. I have been looking for Rocket for a little over two hours before I found him. What a reckless little vampire. Thinking he would never get caught or that no one but the human police would come looking for him, he left a trail the size of Texas. Just that, in itself is a feat. How can you can kill five women in club and proceed to be that stupid about it I will never know. He even left them in plain sight for the cops to see and process in their files. What. An. Idiot.

"No" I responded to him, laughing. "I think I can beat you. I know so. Little Rocket is going to get his ass beat today."

I attacked him before I even finished my sentence. I was always told that if you want to win a fight, you have to surprise your opponent and use every dirty trick that you can think of. Well, surprise Motherfucker! Here I come.

I sliced his chest before I kicked his legs, making him fall to the floor. He was so stunned that I was stronger and faster than a human that he didn't react until he was on the floor.

"All right, bitch. You want to fight? Let's go then." My catch of the night said before he threw himself at me. He was so mad that I humiliated him so quickly. I smirked because I knew it would only piss him off more. The angrier he was, the easier it would be to beat him. It's when you get blinded by your emotions that you make the most mistakes.

We exchanged a few hits before I finally stabbed in the chest with my silver knife. Not twisting yet. He was not paying as much attention as he should and missed the fact that I had silver in my hand, ready to find his heart.

That's one of two ways that you can kill a vampire. You can either shred their heart with silver of you can decapitate them. If he were a ghoul, only the decapitation would work.

"Those girls, you never should have killed them." I said right before twisting the knife and ending his miserable life. I wanted him to know that this was not a random hit. I wanted him to know that what caused his demise was something he thought he would never be punished for.

I saw him whither as he died. When a vampire dies, he reverts back to his real age. He didn't wither as much as I thought. He must have been around 50 years at most.

I wrapped him in a blanked that was in his bed and perched in over my shoulder. Since I ambushed him in his own lair, it was easy to find items to wrap him in. Blankets and garbage bags were my favorite methods. People never think that you could be carrying a skeleton with you. It's the last thing on their mind.

* * *

"Hi honey, I'm home" I said to the almost empty house.

As soon as I opened the door I could hear my precious Cerberus rushing towards the door to greet me. God, how I love that dog. I don't know what I would do without him. Right now, he had the shape of a Doberman. But when he was in his true form, he was a hellhound. They generally guard the gates of hell, but he was designated as my guardian. Cerberus has been with me since I was six years old and quickly became my best friend.

He loved being given affection like a real dog from the get-go. As soon as you sit on the floor, he assumes it's to pet him so he throws himself at you. But, he only does that with me and Mencheres. He is becoming more familiar with Kiara but he does not trust her as much yet. But it will come. He also thinks it's fun to mess with people that thinks he is only a dog. He growls at them and pretend to chew their shoes and does anything in his power to annoy them. It's the funniest thing to watch.

When he shifts, he is massive and stands at about five feet tall, with the teeth to match. If I were you, I would not get in his way when he is hungry. Your leg might go missing. But, his transformation is controlled by me so you have nothing to fear. For now. He has a collar that can only be removed by me. It's a spell I learned to put into place when I was little. I am very good at casting spells and this is one of the first ones that I mastered.

_Good thing you got home_, Cerberus said to me telepathically. _I'm so hungry I was about to eat the couch._

Every demon can talk to people telepathically. It's a gift that they all have and it's pretty annoying at times. Especially when you try to have an active sex life and he decides that it's not going to happen. Talk about embarrassing and an instant mood killer.

"I fed you two hours ago. If I feed you again, we both know that you are going to get bloated and you are going to complain all night."

_You want a tiny ass dog, then that's what you are going to get. Starving me all the time, what a bad owner, I can't believe I got assigned to this. What a shitty universe and a shitty body. I can transform into anything at all. But no, you decided that I had to be an ugly ass dog that can't stand real food._

"I'm going to stop you right there, Cerb" I interrupted him. Keeping myself from laughing. He was fucking hilarious. If I knew that my dog came with a "sass" setting, I would have asked for fifty of them. "If you complain quietly, we will go get your favorite tomorrow. I will even let you run free."

I owned a land that no one could get on. Not only is it private property, but it's only accessible if you have in mind to kill yourself. No humans in their right minds would go there. So, it was safe for him to take his true form and roam around. Sometimes, like tonight, he gets antsy being locked into this form. But, I can't let him scare the neighbors. If they saw him, all hell would break loose. Well, not literally, but you get the point.

I also bring in baddie vamps and ghoul that deserves to die. I have a few of them locked and ready to be transported. I usually did that when I suspected they were of my father's and Bone's line. They were co-ruler of the same line and I would get a proverbial ass kicking if I killed them without their permission. When and if they authorise it, I dispose of them this way. Saves me the hassle to clean the mess it would make since he eats them bones and all. Way more efficient, I will tell you that.

As I got ready for bed, my cell phone rang. That is nothing out of the usual. My phone rights all the time for leads on who to hunt next. What was weird was on which phone I was called. I have one phone that only my father has the number. And that's the one that was rigning. It wasn't his usual ringtone either. When I went to pick it up I noticed that the number displayed was private. I started to have a bad feeling.

What the fuck is going on?

"Who is this?" I said when I answered.

"Feisty. I like that." the person at the other end of the line said.

Two things were wrong about this. For one, this was not my father. For two, my father was with him alright, but he was screaming. This was bad. Very bad.


End file.
